<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson in Love by gianabryne1976</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681449">A Lesson in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianabryne1976/pseuds/gianabryne1976'>gianabryne1976</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianabryne1976/pseuds/gianabryne1976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey comes home from the coffee shop that she owns with her brother. She's angry and lashes out at her husband. </p><p>Will Ben fight back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2259710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey enters their apartment, throwing her bag against the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Ben turns from the fridge, where he was grabbing what he needed to start dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"O….kay?" he says, watching his wife's angry eyes. The only thing he knew for sure was that <em> he </em>didn't do it. They had not spoken since this morning. He mentally ticked through any important dates he may have missed. No birthdays, no anniversaries. He was safe. </p><p> </p><p>He fixes her a glass of wine along with himself as she stomps through the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Ben bites his lips, trying not to smile. She's just so damn pretty when she's mad. All fired up, short hair bouncing as she stomps. Her eyes a greener shade, her lips drawn in, slightly puckered. </p><p> </p><p>Then she does that thing where she removes her bra without taking off her shirt. First off, that's so mysterious to him, like how do women do that? Secondly, he rather enjoys it because then when she continues stomping, her tits bounce. </p><p> </p><p>So far, her mood is working in his favor. </p><p> </p><p>Probably best to keep that to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay, sweetheart?" he asks. </p><p> </p><p>"No!!" she yells, grabbing the veggies for dinner, along with a knife. She begins to chop. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he'll just stay over here. </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I wanted to talk, wouldn't I be talking??"</p><p> </p><p>His brows raise. Okay, then. </p><p> </p><p>He stands at the stovetop, sauteing garlic and onion in the skillet. </p><p> </p><p>She unceremoniously dumps the veggies in a bowl and shoves it towards him. He adds them to the skillet. </p><p> </p><p>She furiously grabs her phone, texting viciously. He assumes she's texting whoever she is angry at, based on how hard she's tapping her screen. She walks around to lean against the counter behind him. </p><p> </p><p>This is a classic move. </p><p> </p><p>Rey's angry. She is too angry to talk to him. She also ventures into his space in order to be close to him because subconsciously she feels safe in his bubble. Ben has come to know his woman well enough to know these things. He smiles with his back to her. Not to her face. Not yet. </p><p> </p><p>Ben turns to grab a spoon behind him. He reaches around her. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben! Geez! Say excuse me!" she snaps, still texting. Then she sets her phone down dramatically. She glares at him. </p><p> </p><p>He just looks down at her, becoming a little frustrated. Then he turns back to his cooking. </p><p> </p><p>She huffs. She sighs. She crosses her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I can help, you know. Just because you are the better cook doesn't mean I don't know a little. You shouldn't assume I can't help you."</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't recall assuming that but okay. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly she's going to take out her day on him. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't assume…." he starts.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then why aren't you asking me to help you??" </p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and reminds himself of his own temperament. He's done a fair share of growling and snapping at Rey over the time they've been together. For the most part, she's amazing at coaxing him down. </p><p> </p><p>They sit to eat dinner and she is sullen and quiet. He gives her space, sitting in the chair across from her. He notices how she stretches out her long legs, props her feet up on the chair and accidentally but not so accidentally brushes her bare toes against his leg. </p><p> </p><p>First off, he winces a bit as she pulls at the hair on his legs with her toes. Secondly, he notices how she's painted them bright pink. That's cute. Thirdly, he senses she subconsciously is seeking physical contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>She is attacking her food like a lioness attacks her prey, staring at it threateningly, stabbing it with her fork. </p><p> </p><p>Now would probably be a bad time to tell her not to eat so quickly, lest she get a stomachache. </p><p> </p><p>Rey Solo is his light. She had pulled him out of the darkness that he'd called a life, into a much better place. She'd been and still is his saving grace. </p><p> </p><p>He'd been a miserable soul, moving through his day to day, pretending to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>Truth was, he hated his life. Hated his job, hated his family. No one would dare even speak to or touch him. He just gave off dark vibes. </p><p> </p><p>Then one day he visited a new coffee shop. The young lady preparing his order had her back turned to him. When she yelled out his name and turned to place the cup on the counter, they made eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>His life had never been the same. Of course, being Ben, he was captured by her but unable to make himself reach out. He'd been rejected too many times. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn't forget her. Matter of fact, the coffee shop became a part of his daily life. He even had a favorite corner. The chair was comfortable. The view of the counter, perfect. He'd pretend to read but in reality, he just watched her. <em> Her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He learned her name right away. The apron was embroidered with the name Rey and a sun was embroidered next to it. </p><p> </p><p>She was the embodiment of her own name, smiling and greeting customers and encouraging her co-workers. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, <em> finally, </em>he got up the nerve, after many shy smiles and blushing cheeks, to speak to her. She soon greeted him as he walked in, fixing his order perfectly. She even made sure to keep a cheese danish to the side just for him. </p><p> </p><p>They eventually became friends then began to date. Before long they were lovers then engaged. They were married a year to the day of his first visit to her coffee shop. </p><p> </p><p>She loved him unconditionally, seeing through his mask to the man underneath. She loved him for himself, not seeking to change him, just pulling him out of his darkness.</p><p> </p><p>So if his sunshine was having a rainy, stormy day, he was willing to weather it. </p><p> </p><p>Because if he can't love Rey at her worst, he doesn't deserve Rey at her best. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly lowers a hand to her bare foot, first rescuing his leg hairs from her toes. Then he gently caresses her foot, eating with the other hand, pretending to read the book to the left of his plate. Rey is texting again. She is a bit gentler to her phone. </p><p> </p><p>After several minutes, he hears her sigh. It is a tell. She is relaxing. By now, his hand has wrapped around her calf, his fingers massaging the muscle. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually he lifts her leg, setting her foot in the empty chair next to him. He stands and gathers the empty plates and carries them to the sink, where he rinses them and puts them to soaking. </p><p> </p><p>Rey has moved to the sofa, lying down and turning on Netflix. She is watching her favorite movie, This is Where I Leave You. He notices she has it muted and is not laughing at the funny parts. She has curled up under a cashmere blanket, watching the TV with a blank look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>He sits on the other end of the sofa, running his fingers through her hair. She sighs again. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here," he says to her. </p><p> </p><p>She slides her way to his lap, laying her head there. He continues to play with her hair, sliding his other hand around her waist and finding her hand under the blanket. He lays it on top of hers. Eventually she spreads her fingers apart and he laces his between, gripping her hand gently. He feels her body unwinding. </p><p> </p><p>She is still mindlessly watching TV. His hand slides under her face, turning it up, towards his. They stare at each other silently and a tear escapes her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey...come here," he says.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls at her until she is seated in his lap, her face in his neck. He holds her firmly, still keeping her wrapped in the blanket. Ben's neck becomes wet with her silent tears as she curls herself into a ball against his wide chest. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispers. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" he asks, turning his face to kiss her on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Rose. We fought," she says, "at the shop. She won't answer my texts. Neither will Finn. They are mad at me."</p><p> </p><p>Rose is her best friend who helps her run the coffee shop. Finn is her brother, who co-owns the shop with her. Finn and Rose married right before Ben and Rey were married. Ben proposed during their reception, out of the patio that Finn and Rose were just married on. Six weeks later, they married on that same patio. </p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn't ask why they fought. Running a business together resulted in a sometimes strain on their friendship. It would blow over. It always did. </p><p> </p><p>"I know what you are thinking," Rey says, "it will blow over. But what if it doesn't? What if she leaves? What if Finn leaves? What if they leave me, Ben? What if…."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he tucks his finger under her chin, lifting her face to his. It breaks his heart how afraid she is. Rey has deep abandonment issues from being abandoned as a child by her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Ben hopes he never meets them. </p><p> </p><p>It's been a long hard road to help her deal with it. He was so glad to marry her and put her on his insurance and get her to see a licensed therapist. For the most part, she's much better but every once in a while, she relapses into old fears. </p><p> </p><p>Ben is the only person she trusts to never walk away from her. They just have this connection. They are truly soulmates. He doesn't know how he was awarded this privilege of her unrelenting trust, he's just grateful. He trusts her too. </p><p> </p><p>"They won't leave you. They won't," he promises. This he knows. They love her fiercely. He's never seen such devoted friends. Rey, Finn, Rose and Poe are a family. Ben is honored to have been brought into that circle. He finally has real friends. </p><p> </p><p>"You promise?" she asks, her fear breaking his heart. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure as the sunset, sunshine," he says. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Ben?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, babe?" he answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Take me to bed."</p><p> </p><p>Now that he can do. Her passion for him is something else he can't figure out how he earned. He's just as passionate for her. </p><p> </p><p>He stands, lifting her into a bridal carry. He walks to their bedroom, lying her down. Soon she's naked and he brings her to climax with his mouth and fingers. She moans I'm sorry's and I love you's and chants his name like a prayer until she's sated. He's long forgiven her as he basks in the high he gets from watching her. He's positive he's addicted to her come.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, they climb into the large bathtub, her back to his chest. She tells him about their argument and he just listens, tracing patterns on her soft belly with his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>Her phone rings. She immediately recognizes Rose's assigned ringtone and jumps up. Her bare backside is eye level with him as she climbs out. He resists grabbing it, instead staying in the bathtub, now left alone with his erection. Hopefully the call won't take long. Hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes she re-enters the bathroom, still naked and climbs back in. She's now facing him, straddling him. Her thighs settled on both sides of his own. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay?" he asks, trying not to focus on her heat trapping his erection. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles and all is right with his world. Her fingers run into his hair, fingernails massaging his scalp. She rotates her hips against him and his eyes roll up into the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, just like you promised. Thank you  for overlooking me earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Do you forgive me, Ben?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm, I don't know, you were pretty mean to me," he teases.</p><p> </p><p>"What if," she lifts up and sinks down onto his cock, sheathing him inside her, "I beg for forgiveness?"</p><p> </p><p>His head falls back and he moans. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh...yeah….that might….damn baby...that could….holy fuck….that'll do it…..maybe...damn Rey I love you...I'm still...this...might just work...you are so hot Rey Solo"</p><p> </p><p>She kisses his neck and rides him, continuing to beg his forgiveness. </p><p> </p><p>Hell, he doesn't even remember what she did anymore. He only sees her face and her eyes and stars behind his eyelids as he comes in her. </p><p> </p><p>"Um yeah, whatever you did earlier, could you do it again tomorrow so I can <em> forgive </em>you again? I'll accept your apologies every day if I have to…."</p><p> </p><p>He grins wickedly. </p><p> </p><p>"You big oaf, I love you," she says, kissing him all over his face, laughing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I based this off of my own marriage. </p><p>Sometimes in a relationship, it's best to take a step back, let your partner lash out at you and try to remember when they've been there for you. Remember that your relationship is not defined by a moment but a history. </p><p>(Not that I'm condoning an abusive situation. Rey knew she was safe with Ben. By letting it go and reaching out to her in love, he helped her deal with her fight with Rose and solidified himself as the love of her life even more.  For his patience and kindness, he was justly rewarded!! Lol)</p><p>I just love Ben and Rey. </p><p>This was Adam's self proclaimed version of Kylo as a husband. </p><p>"Understanding, Gentle and Tall"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>